Julia Greenhilt
Julia Greenhilt is Roy Greenhilt's 17-year-old sister who followed her father's wish for his children to become wizards (unlike her brother, who took the path of a fighter). She is currently studying at Warthog's School of Wizardry and Sorcery in Cliffport, the same school attended by Pompey, and Eugene Greenhilt (shown in Start of Darkness) where she is considered to be the most popular girl in school. Biography ''On the Origin of PCs'' Julia was born to Eugene and Sara Greenhilt, two years after the tragic death of their second son Eric at a young age. Due to their grief and guilt over the death of Eric, Julia's parents doted on and spoiled her. Roy may harbor feelings of jealousy against her because he thought of her as being their father's favorite child. ("I can tell because you almost never use the phrase, 'crushing depression' when talking about her.") She does seem to be her father's favorite child (probably because she became a wizard while Roy went to Fighter College) because her father is counting on her to finish off Xykon. When Eugene died, his Blood Oath of Vengeance would have passed to Julia, a fact that he told Roy so he could tell her when she became old enough. To spite his father, Roy took the oath on himself. About five years before the Order of the Stick would enter the Dungeon of Dorukan, around the year 1178 at the age of eleven, Julia entered Magic University, her father's alma mater. Around 1182, she began studying at Warthog's. ''No Cure for the Paladin Blues'' Pompey had just been hired by the Linear Guild, when Nale happened across Julia at the same school. Pompey had a crush on Julia, but she never paid any attention to him. Her typical gossiping and studying was interrupted when she was kidnapped by a rocket skates-wearing Thog. Julia was used by the Linear Guild as a pawn to lure the Order of the Stick to Cliffport so that Nale could replace Elan. ''War and XPs'' While the trap unfolded, Julia was guarded by Sabine and Pompey. Roy came to rescue her but was assaulted by Sabine. While Pompey was busy attacking the Cliffport Police she escaped her ropes and climbed on the warehouse's roof. There, she found Durkon concentrating on a Weather Control spell to aid the OotS while they battled the LG; she tried to gain his attention by seducing him. While Durkon was battling with Leeky Windstaff transformed into a dire bear, he gave Julia a healing potion to aid Vaarsuvius. On her way there, she informed the Cliffport Police of the abduction. When the plan was ultimately foiled (or so thought the Order), Julia said goodbye to her brother to return to Warthog's. ''Blood Runs in the Family'' As Roy imagined his perfect future under the effects of Girard Draketooth's phantasm, he saw himself walking past a huge statue of himself defeating Xykon with his sister. Julia looked up in annoyance at the statue. Current Activities After the events in Cliffport, Julia returned to her studies at Warthog's and is still studying there. However she recently contacted Roy via a modified version of the Sending spell. Her version is lower level, so no inference can be made on her current level. Personality and Traits Julia began the comic at 16 years of age, and is currently 17. She is portrayed as a stereotypical Cool College Girl, i.e. an unapologetically spoiled, superficial brat who was much more concerned with her kidnappers' lack of coolness than with the mortal peril she and her brother were in. She revealed herself to be of True Neutral alignmentComic #343, "Served with a Side Order of Whoop-Ass", as opposed to Roy's Lawful Good. She was also a flirt who used her natural endowments (which she seems to get from her motherComic #494, "DMILF") to get the attention of her teachers, a ploy that failed on Durkon. She actually ended up a bit in awe of him, dropping the "cool girl" attitude, boasting about knowing him, and insisting (correctly) that he did most of the fighting in their encounter with the Linear Guild. She replied "yes, sir" when he lectured her for immodesty twice, not talking back or responding with a wisecrack is unusual for Julia. So she apparently respected Durkon enough to deviate from her usual ways. Though she and her brother squabble a lot, which is normal considering their differences, they do actually love each other, something that the disguised Nale found hard to comprehend due to his hatred of Elan. Sabine explained that "some families are just different."Comic #364, "Consider Their Lineage" She is most decidedly her father's child. Powers and Abilities She is a third level Wizard according to RoyComic #485, "Hey! You! Get Off of My Cloud!", and was able to cast a number of spells (specifically Magic Missile) to defend herself against Pompey's Summoned Monsters. She also apparently has the ability to cast Feather Fall, something that rankled Roy as he could have used that spell to prevent his fatal fall from Xykon's zombie dragon. References Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Greenhilts Category:Neutral Characters Category:Inhabitants of Cliffport